


Dead Men Walking

by bringmetheyaoi



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, Love, Romance, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmetheyaoi/pseuds/bringmetheyaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this Alternate Universe, the people of Glee struggle to survive in the zombie apocalypse. It's been a year so far, will everyone continue to strive or even just survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Remebering

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Thanks for reading! I know the summary doesn't tell too much, but there's a reason for that! I'd love for everyone to read on, I'll update as much as possible. This is the first time I've written a zombie fanfic, so I hope everyone enjoys! And yes, this does mainly revolve around my OC and Joe Hart. Again, thank you for reading!

_“Sara! Sara!” I sat straight up after hearing my mom’s voice. She sounded incredibly distressed. I threw the covers off of me and rushed down the stairs. “What is it?” “Emma!” My dad shouted, carrying a handgun, pacing through the living room. I stared at him with wide eyes. “Dad why do you have that?” “Will thank God.” My mother rushed to my father, grabbing him tight. “What’s with all the yelling?” My 13 year old brother, Aiden, stumbled into the room, rubbing his eyes. My mom ran over and grabbed my arm. “Sara, listen very carefully.” She took a shaky breath as my father interrupted. “Emma, let me do it,” He got in front of me, looking in my eyes, “Sara, there’s something wrong with the neighbors. They’re… they’re acting… crazy.” “Wha...” My facial expression had turned to confused. Suddenly a heard a loud bang on our glass door. “Will!” It was out neighbor, some Indian man. His eyes were wide and he was yelling for help. “Will, let him in!” My dad shook his head, “No… I- I can’t. We don’t know if there’s something wrong with him.” “Dad you have to!” Aiden yelled looking scared. My father shook his head, “No, I have to keep you guys safe!” Before anyone could say anything else, someone- or more like something, ran up and grabbed our neighbor, pulling him to the ground. What happened next was entirely too gruesome to explain. “Oh my God.” My mom walked to the kitchen, I could hear her throwing up. Mom can’t even watch Saw because she’s so disgusted by it, so I understand how she must feel seeing something like this in real life. The man outside of our window was being ripped to pieces by some… thing. “I… I have to be dreaming this can’t be real.” The thing tearing the Indian man apart was soon joined by others, just like him. They looked like they were rotting, I don’t even want to imagine the smell._

_My mother was now watching the News on our tv, which I joined her. I heard my dad tell Aiden to get the other two guns we have locked in a closet. They were for protection, we’ve never had to actually use them._ _“Breaking News- What we assume is a virus has been spreading throughout the city.” The newscaster was incredibly scattered- this was obviously not scripted, “We encourage everyone to leave! Leave the city, get as far away as you can. People everywhere are going insane- attacking others! Everyone please eva…“ The power cut off before she could say anything else. We tried turning it back on, but the power was completely cut off. There was more banging, this time it was those things. Banging on the doors, they were trying to get in. “We’re going to die.” Aiden was terrified, mom was crying, and my dad tightly gripping the gun in his hand. “Okay… Aiden go get Emily.” Emily was my 4 year old sister._

_“Sara, come here.” He put his hand on my shoulder. “Get the keys to the car. You need to take your sister and brother.” I looked at him like he was insane, but before I could object, he held out the gun, “Take this and the shot gun. They’re both loaded and the rest of the ammunition is in the closet. The three of you need to get in the car and you need to drive as fast, and as far away as you can. Don’t come back.” “What? Are you fucking crazy I’m not leaving you guys!” “Sara, your father is right. You have to go. We’ll catch up with you, I promise.” I shook my head as they began to push me toward the door. Aiden was now next to me, holding Emily. My mom began crying, even though she was trying not to. “We love you all. We will always love you.” My father butted in, “Sara you have to protect them and yourself. We’ll see you soon, but for now you’ve got to leave us behind. Take this.” He handed me a bag. They rushed us out to the car. “I love you guys.” My dad slammed my door and ran back to the front porch with mom. “What, where are they going?” Aiden looked confused as I started the car. “No, no we can’t leave them no!” All of the yelling caused Emily to start crying. “Aiden I’m sorry we have to!” Tears were streaming down my face as I locked the doors so that Aiden wouldn’t get out. I looked at my parents who were both in tears as I backed the car out of the driveway and sped down the road._

It’s been a year. Well, 10 and ½ months. “Sissy I’m hungry.” Emily, who turned five a few months ago whined as the car we’re in began to slow down. Aiden opened a poptart and gave her one of them, as he ate the other. As the car slowed, I realized we had run out of gas. “Shit.” I said under my breath. When the car came to a stop I got out and looked in the trunk. Nothing. We have no gas at all. The road we were on was bare. No cars anywhere. For the past year we’ve been going from car to car, when they run out of gas we find a new one. “Alright guys, looks like we’re walking.” Aiden groaned, tossing his bag across his shoulders. I got Emily out of the backseat and carried her. “I wanna walk!” She yelled and kicked the air. I rolled my eyes, letting her down. “Okay, but you have to hold my hand.” She nodded, gripping my hand tightly. We began walking down the road. The handgun was in the bag that Aiden is carrying and the shotgun is in a sling on my back. We also have a machete, which is the only weapon I allow Aiden to use. Also, in case anyone was wondering, we haven’t seen my parents since that day. “Sh.” Ahead of us was a group of about 10 of those undead fucks. I know, in old tv shows things like this were called zombies, walkers, biters, crawlers. I just call them undead fucks. Avoiding confrontation with the assholes, I decided to head toward the woods.

“Why can’t we just kill them?” I raised a brow at Aiden. “Because honestly, I don’t think the three of us ourselves could take them on with a single machete. I wouldn’t want to use the guns because we’re running low on bullets and the noise would attract others.” Aiden sighed and shrugged. “I could take em’.” I shook my head as we walked. “It’s been like three hours, can we please rest!” Aiden groaned, throwing his head back. I shifted Emily in my arms. I’ve been carrying her for a while now. “No.” Aiden sighed. We walked a bit more before stumbling upon a big house. It was in the middle of the woods, secluded. There’s no way there’s no one there. “Yes!” Aiden shouted. “Shut up!” I yanked his arm. “There are probably people here.” He sighed, “Who cares? We’ll kill em’.” “Aiden, despite the circumstances, I find that we shouldn’t kill everything that moves. I understand you’re a strange, violent, pre-teen boy, but please. Calm down, you freak me out.” He rolled his eyes and shook his head. I set Emily down, “Stay with her.” I pulled out the shot gun and crept toward the house. Let’s see what’s in here.


	2. Welcome

“Get back!” I drew my gun, looking at the three men on the porch of the house. “Wh-“ Before the tan man with the mohawk could say anything more, Aiden ran out of the woods carrying Emily in his arms. “Stop it assholes!” He set Emily down, who quickly went to hiding behind his legs, as he pulled the handgun out of his back pocket. “Aiden stop! Put it down.” Before anything more could happen, a girl with short blonde hair came outside. “Guys, what’s going on?” As she asked the question, she looked over at me and then scanned the surrounding area. “Everyone put your guns away.” I glanced around. “Quinn, we…” The man with the Mohawk interrupted. “Everyone.” She held on to his arm as he sighed, dropping the gun. The other guys did as he did and Aiden and I did the same.

“Who are you?” We were sitting inside, on a couch in their living room. Our weapons and bags were across the room. A tall man with dreads stood before me. “Who are you?” I mocked him. “You’ve come into my territory, refuse to answer my questions, and mock me?” I crossed my arms. Aiden was sitting on one side of me, trying hard to look tough. On the other side of me was Emily eating a granola bar. “Fine.” I shifted, “My name is Sara. This is Aiden and this is Emily. Now, can you at least tell me your name?” He glared slightly, “Joe. What are you doing here?” I shrugged, “We were looking for somewhere to go. We saw a house in the middle of the woods which we thought was abandoned. We were wrong.” I sighed, “Look, I don’t want trouble. Just give us our stuff and let us go. We won’t come back.” “How do we know there aren’t others, huh?” The guy with the mohawk spoke up. “I swear to you, there aren’t. I know you have no reason to trust me, but… I try to keep away from confrontation with anyone… or anything as much as possible.” I glanced at Emily and Joe’s eyes followed mine. 

“Just leave then. Go.” I nodded slightly, standing up. “No. Wait.” The blonde girl, Quinn, spoke up. “Joe… she has kids.” She looked over to Aiden and Emily. He waited for a minute before shrugging. “They’re not my problem.” Quinn looked disgusted at the comment. “Look, I agree with Quinn.” A man with a ridiculously high-pitched voice spoke up. Another girl nodded, she had brown hair and straight bangs. It was pretty unkempt, but I guess you can’t expect people to look too good in times like this. “No, we don’t want to stay.” Aiden stood up. “Do you guys have food and water?” The girl with brown hair nodded and smiled a little, “We do.” “Sis, I know you don’t like new people… or having to listen to others… or getting along with anyone,” I nudged him gently, “I think we gotta stay here if they’ll let us. Think about Emily. She needs all the protection she can get!” He pleaded and looked up at me. I sighed, shaking my head.

“So where are you from?” I was sitting with the guy who has the high-pitched voice. “Tennessee.” “Why are you in Ohio then?” I shrugged, avoiding looking him in the eyes. “We’re just… running I guess.” “From what?” The guy with dreads interrupted, looking at me with furrowed brows and a slight frown. “Life?” Honestly that was the best answer I could think of. I really don’t know what it is we’re running from. “Well, for now you can stop running. You’re lucky Quinn talked me into letting you stay.” “I told you I didn’t want to say.” He looked angry at my comment. “You should be thanking me.” He didn’t say another word before walking out of the room and up the stairs. “He… he’s kind of in charge here. He doesn’t particularly like new people. He doesn’t like caring for new people.” I nodded, “Something… happened a few months after this all happened.” I nodded, “Something has happened to all of us. No reason to act like a dick.” “Look, he doesn’t mean to be that way. He’ll eventually get used to you and he’ll start to let his guard down… Now I’ll show you where you’ll be staying. Oh, and by the way, my name’s Kurt.”

I followed him up the stairs and didn’t really pay much attention to what he said. “This is where you’ll be staying. Sorry, I know it’s small for three people but we have a lot of people and only 5 rooms.” I looked around the room, walking in and setting my stuff down. “Joe’s room is across the hall, and Puck and Quinn are in the room beside his. I’m at the end of the hall with Brittany and Sam, and Rachel and Finn are next to you.” I nodded. “Well, dinner is at 6:00. I hope you have a watch. Um, until then I would go sit with everyone else. Joe will be suspicious if you’re gone or by yourself. He can get a little paranoid.”  
Quinn was brushing Emily’s long, curly, red hair. Seems like Emily’s already made a friend. After realizing Aiden was missing, I got up and walked outside. No one seemed to notice, at least I can be a little sneaky if ever needed. I’ve always been good at sneaking around. Stepping out on the porch, I see Aiden tossing a football with that Puck guy. How are they so calm? They all seem to have their guards down. How? In times like this everyone needs to be cautious, but they don’t even care. I shook my head and with crossed arms I turned on my heel. 

“Shit, sorry.” I bumped in to someone. Looking up, I noticed it was the dick with the dreads. I backed up a few inches and looked up at him. He was extremely tall, I mean I am 5’1 but still. He has to be at least 5’10. He looked in my eyes, well glared, as he stepped aside. He walked over to Puck and whispered something. Puck waved at Aiden as he followed Joe behind the house somewhere. Glancing around the porch I saw a crossbow leaning against the wall. I wonder who’s that is. “Dinner’s almost ready, come in and help set the table?” Rachel came out and smiled. I hesitantly nodded, following her inside. 

“Sorry, we don’t have too much right now.” Everyone sat around the table with a glass of water and a bowl of mac & cheese and hot dogs. “Some of us are going into town tomorrow, it’s usually just the guys but, you could probably go.” Rachel smiled. Joe automatically shook his head. “No. I don’t need someone to protect.” I glared at him, “I don’t need your protection, don’t worry.” I smiled slightly. Quinn cleared her throat, obviously realizing he tension. “Well, we’re glad to have you guys.” I looked to Emily who was eating a piece of hot dogs with her fingers instead of the fork. “How old is she?” “5. She turned 5 in June.” Quinn smiled, it’s currently September. “Well I already love her and it looks like Aiden and Puck are getting along really well.” “Hell yeah.” Puck high-fived him. I gave a slight, fake-smile. Hopefully I’ll get to make some friends too.


End file.
